


(H)we will rock you

by PenguinFanfics



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Flustered Hweseung, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Musical, N.Flying - Freeform, We Will Rock You, i was so soft writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinFanfics/pseuds/PenguinFanfics
Summary: Hweseung needs help practicing for his upcoming musical.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	(H)we will rock you

"Okay so let's start from the top again and then move to the next scene."

You nodded and closed the cap on the bottle of water you just took a sip from. As talented as he was, Hweseung was right back in the character of Galileo, the role he's playing in his first musical. He was practising in the dorm living room with you.

Hweseung works hard. He's been at the company since early in the morning and now that it's late, he's determined to practice his script. No matter how many times you told him he should take it easy and rest, he still practices before going to sleep. So, you offered to help him out. It's been pretty smooth so far, a few laughing outbreaks, but that's to be expected.

Sitting on a couch, you sang your lines clearly, while he was standing up in front of you - actor mode on - singing his lines with full passion. He was amazing.

Right before you finished the scene, he made a small mistake. It was clear to see he was tired.

"Okay great," you said after his last line, "now let's move to the next scene!"

"Wait- Let's go through this once more, I don't think I-"

"Hweseung," you stopped him with a stern voice, "we went through it three times already. At this speed, we won't finish before tomorrow morning."

He looked a bit off. Your help was very appreciated and he didn't want to make you too tired but he still felt insecure. So you pulled him by his arm and made him sit down on the couch next to you. 

"Don't overwork yourself. How about we take a short break and then continue with the next scene? You can come back to this one again tomorrow." 

"But-"

"No buts! I brought your favourite snacks!" You smiled as you watched his face lit up.

You both recharged over some snacks and a soda. As one of Hweseung's closest friends, you knew exactly what and how to cheer him up and let him recharge at a time like this. You also knew just how big of a crush he has for you.

Oh yes. You noticed the way he looks at you when he thinks you're not looking. The way he has your contact saved on his phone (with a heart of course). The way he blushes every time your skin touches. Even Seunghyub hinted it to you, saying how happy Hweseung seems every time he sees you, and he keeps smiling even after you leave the dorm.

And you like him too. Even though he's always busy, he makes time for you and he's there for you. His bright personality has made your days brighter ever since you've met. But you never showed him you liked him back. You didn't want him to feel pressured. With the busy idol life that he has, you have chosen to give him the chance to decide for himself if he's determined enough to start a relationship - to make the first move.

Letting him finish the bag of snacks, you took this time to say what he really needed to hear. "You're doing amazing, Hweseung. There's still a month until the first performance, it's enough time to learn it all."

He looked at you with a small smile. "Okay, you're right. Let's continue."

He was right back on his feet as a Galileo. The next scene didn't cause him any problems... except for one particular part.  **The kiss scene.**

As you reached the bottom of the page and turned it, you both saw the first line on the next one.

_ Galileo leans in and kisses Scaramouche. _

You look up seeing Hweseung's cheeks turn red. "I- uh-" It took a few moments for him to get himself together. "It's fine- We can skip this."

"We can't skip this," you hear yourself say. _ What am I doing?  _ asks the voice in your head.

Hweseung finally looks at you, his eyes wide. You noticed how close you're standing to each other. Your last few lines got more passionate for the preparation of the kiss but it seems like neither of you realized it.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is the most important part, right? You should have some practice." Your sudden boost of confidence seemed surprising, even to you, but you had no intention to stop.

Hweseung quickly looked away from you, his eyes fixed on some spot on the floor. 

"Hweseung?" you called his name.  _ Maybe this isn't the right time _ you thought.  _ I should let this go. _ "If you don't want to, it's fine too!"

"No- !" His reaction was fast. His eyes back on you with the look of determination. "Let's do it."

"Okay." You smirked, taking a step closer to him. This seemed to fluster him, "Wait- Are you sure about this?" he looked down at you as you were a bit smaller than him - barely tall enough to lean your chin on his shoulder if you wanted to. 

"Yup!" you assured him with a smile.

You stood in each other's presence for a little while, the air heavy with anticipation. Slowly, you saw him lean towards you. His arm almost touching you, his eyes closed - but suddenly they open.

"We should take it from the top!" he rushes. "You know, to practice the flow..."

"The flow..." you murmured. "Yeah, sure!" You hope you sounded convincing. In reality, you felt the disappointment fill the air between you two.

And so he turned back the page on the script and started from the top. This time he made a few mistakes along the way, nothing major, but you noticed something. He was nervous.

In the last few lines, you stepped closer to each other - carefully - not to get too close.

He sang passionately and when it was time for the kiss scene he stepped closer to you, embracing you with the free arm. The embrace appeared like a show of confidence, but in reality, he needed stability. You put your hand on his chest and felt his heart beating rapidly. You felt his breath on your skin and closed your eyes.

When his lips finally brushed against yours, time seemed to stop.

Every little thing you were feeling seemed to get stronger in that short moment. The embrace that was getting warmer. The fast beating of his heart you were feeling through his chest. The softness of his lips against yours.

And then... it was over.

He took a step back, his hand keeping the contact with your arm. His eyes scanned yours, unsure, looking for any kind of confirmation.

You smiled warmly. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No," he chuckled nervously.

You continued the scene to the end and decided to call it a day. For obvious reasons Hweseung doesn't propose to go through it again and you were glad your practice ended, it was pretty late already. 

You were sitting on the couch and Hweseung was laying across it with his head on your lap, his eyes closed as you were slowly stroking his hair. It was usually an act of lovers, but between you two, it was as if saying "good job". You got close enough you even cuddled every now and then - in a "friends" way, of course.

Hweseung was a bit more like himself now, not so stuck by the kiss anymore. But you were curious, hungry for confirmation and in reality, a bit tired of waiting on him.

"So about that kiss before..."

It barely took a second for his face to warm up. "I don't want to talk about it," he whined, turning on his side, away from you, and covering his face with his hands. You could still see his ear getting all red though.

"Come on, Hweseung-ah," you urged him with a soft voice. He shook his head. You laughed - he was acting like a baby.

"Wait," a possibility then hit you. "Was this... It wasn't right? Your first kiss?"

"What, no!" he exclaimed from under his hands. 

"Then say that to my face," you dared him.

He turned back to lay on his back and looked up. "It's not," he said firmly, but his shivering glance gave him out.

"Oh my god, it  _ is _ !"

"No, it's not!"

"Yoo Hweseung I know you well enough to know exactly when you're lying."

This shut down his protests and his cheeks became red again.

"Whoa, but is this okay? I mean shouldn't your first kiss be with a person you like?" you asked, faking worry. He got up to a sitting position and leaned back on the couch next to you.

"It's okay. It was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well- It was with a person I like."

Hearing that, your heartbeat quickened up. You stayed quiet.

"Really." he continued and you could see his head turn to look at you. You looked in front of you, gazing at nothing specifically.

"Hweseung..." you said after a few moments of silence.

"I'm serious." It was true. You turned to look at him and he did look serious this time. "I like you."

Your heart felt warm. "I like you too."

"No, you don't understand-" he started but was quickly interrupted.

"I  _ do _ understand." His eyes locked with yours, the message in them was clear.  _ I like you _ . Your own eyes were saying it back.  _ I like you too _ . And he seemed to get the message.

"So is this how you finally confess to me?" your words got him all flustered again.

"No... I - I mean yes... maybe? Wait, what do you mean  _ finally _ ?"

"You made it pretty obvious..."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!" you started laughing and after a few seconds, he did too.

\- Epilogue - 

"I think I learn faster when you're here..." 

"I'll come more often and help you practice."

"Would you really? I don't want you to feel pressured."

"Yes, sure! Besides, I know this is just an excuse to see me more often."

"It is not!"

"Then, do you not want me to come?"

"I- I didn't say that..."

"Okay."

...

"You'll come, right?"

"Of course I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Btw I wrote this in collaboration with [Mariann](https://twitter.com/atinysneeze), both of our works are based on the same prompt!


End file.
